Wyatt's House Party 2
Wyatt's House Party 2 'is a game created by Wyatt Olinger, it is a sequel to Wyatt's House Party. The game features six new playable characters and four new bosses. Like the original, it is similar to a board game. Playable Characters *Wyatt *Ashley *Simon *Deheven *Tyra *Aurora *Evan *Mark *Clay *Jasmine *Morgan *Autumn *Greg (new) *Brooke (new) *Savannah (new) *Jack* (new) *Leana* (new) *Hunter* (new) *Unlockable Items *'Paper Clip Pendulum - Hypnotizes opponent to sleep, leaving them unable to move for 5 turns *'Mace' - Anyone you pass will get hit back a space *'Coin Vacuum' - A vacuum-cleaner like machine, stealing 10 coins from anyone you pass *'Pogo-Stick - '''Allows you to bounce to first place. *'Twice Ball '- Allows you to travel twice as many spaces. *'Thrice Ball '- Allows you to travel thrice as many spaces *'Mono Ball - 'Allows you to travel as many spaces as you like, the minimum is 10 and the maximum is 20 *'Mega Vacuum - 'A larger vacuum machine, can steal 20 coins from anyone you pass *'The Rope of Doom - 'A lasso rope, rope any opponent to last place *'Mr. Ghost - 'He will steal half the coins of everyone else. *'The Slow Ball - 'Slower than a normal ball, But only goes from numbers 1 to 5 *'Sword - 'Slice the black spaces when one is passed *'Giga Vacuum - 'An even larger vacuum cleaner than steals 30 coins from anyone you pass *'Super Torpedo - 'The rarest item in the game, it travles up to 20 spaces and steals 1 star from anyone it passes Bosses *'Dr. Tupper - 'Once again the main antagonist/final boss, this time he does more dire things. He will now turn 40 spaces into fire ones. AND he can now invert white and black spaces entirely *'Graham - 'replaces Ricky from the original game. He will trap the players into a chamber with a boss, either Roy Martins, Mr. Eggface, Pawnch Guy, Harley, King Pickle, Sonya the Snake, or Jake and Drake. Later in the game, he himself is a boss. *'Maxi - 'A new boss. She will try to lure the players into a "1,000,000 Coin Road" but it's really a trap and each player loses 10 coins *'Blockhead - '''He will trap all players in crates and shake them around, making each player lose 5 coins. Spaces * '''White Space - '''Gain 5 coins * '''Black Space - '''Lose 5 coins * '''Crazy Space - '''A space that flashes green and purple. If landed on the player will recieve a random power-up * '''Crazier Space - '''A space that flashes pink, orange, blue, and yellow. If landed on, the player can go off the board into a hidden area * '''Oh Snap Space - '''A dark red space that causes a boss fight to occur * '''Square Space - '''Causes a boss fight against Blockhead * '''Ratty Space - '''Will cause Geoffrey with a G to appear, He will take one player 1 space forward or back * '''Freedom Space - '''Will allow the player to escape from Maxi's road * '''Even Crazier Space - '''A space that flashes pink, orange, yellow, green, white, blue, purple, and red. If landed on, the player wins 100 coins. This space is extremely rare * '''Tupper Space - '''Usually the very last space in every board, this space will trigger a final boss fight against Dr. Tupper